Creepypasta Mansion
by JigsawThePuppet
Summary: Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, Smile Dog, Slenderman, The Rake, Jane the Killer and Eyeless Jack are all moving into a new house where a series of untold events will unravel...
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff the Killer**

**April 5****th****:**

Dear Diary,

It's happened again. I keep hearing the noises every night. It's the sound of someone… it's the sound of someone sharpening knives. It keeps me up all night, well, that and the nightmares. If I wasn't dreaming about that damned ' ' dog, it was some sort of gothic clown. The dog tells me to 'spread the word' for me to spot being tormented at night by him. And the clown… Well, he just… Terrifies me! I don't know whether this is a sign of me going insane, or whether these beings are actually real. Wait... I hear a running faucet. The sounds get more and more realistic every night! And they get closer and closer to my room. Should I be scared? I don't know what will happen to me if I just dismiss it as my mind… I'm scared, diary, so scared…

Yours sincerely,

Miss Evelyn Johnson

**April 21****st****:**

POLICE REPORT

DATE: APRIL 21ST 2012

INCIDENT: YOUNG WOMAN FOUND DEAD IN HER ROOM

DESCRIPTION:

On the night of April 21st 2012, local police got an anonymous tip that a Miss Evelyn Johnson hadn't been sighted for over a week. The first thing police officers decided to do was search the house for clues to where she could be. Officers circled the ground floor of the house a few times, finding nothing of evidence. When the officers made their way into the girl's bedroom, they found her corpse. Her dead body was laid on the bed, a large gash across the victim's stomach and her entrails pulled from her body, all piled on top of the girl. Police immediately called forensics in the hopes of finding fingerprints somewhere, but no such luck. All officers have for evidence is the girl's blood smeared on the wall, forming the words "Go to sleep", and a few witness accounts of a few locals spotting a man with a wide Chelsea smile carved across his cheeks and seemingly, no eyelids. Police are still on the lookout for said madman, but we hope to find him before this happens again.

**Jeff's P.O,V.**

I read the local newspaper. The description of a serial killer sprawled across the front page. "WIDE EYED MADMAN STILL AT LARGE" read the article. Madman? They're calling me a madman? I'm not mad! I mean, I'm not normal, but I'm no madman! I scrunched the paper up, throwing it into the bin beside me and grunting a bit. By this point, I'd have my eyes closed if I could, but I burned away my eyelids. Oh well, my bad. Us 'Creepypasta's, have a funny way of doing things. We torment. We interfere with everything. Y'see, me? I just creep into people's houses. But not just random people, I carefully select my targets. Okay, maybe a few random people. But there's this video. It's somewhere on YouTube. I hack the signal and trace where it came from, then BAM! They're dead. Once they've watched the video, they know everything about me, so I have to kill them. Their knowledge dies with them. My friends, Laughing Jack and Smiley, they have a different way of doing things. They invade people's dreams and torture them that way. The difference between Jack and Smiley however, Smiley doesn't attack unless provoked. By 'provoked', I mean… Those who view his image. The only way he'll stop is if you spread the word of his work. He invades people's dreams, much alike Jack, and torments them until they either spread the word, or in some cases, they die. Jack, my dear, dear friend, is basically a children's entertainer gone gothic and sadistic. He has shoulder length black hair, spiralling eyes that can send even the sanest person alive insane, a black and white striped cone for a nose, the sharpest razor-like teeth in the world and arms that reached below his knees. The way he works? He talks to children. It starts out as simple as that. The only problem is, the children's parents cannot perceive Jack so they believe that said "Laughing Jack" is their child's imaginary friend. He stalks and stalks their child for a while before appearing in the parents' dreams. The parents dismiss this as a fluke and carry on with their lives, and then… They wish they hadn't just ignored it. The next thing they see is their child, But not in a good way. He/she is nailed to the wall by their hands and feet, their insides hanging out of their torso. And- yeah, I'll stop there… Basically, we're all serial psycho killers.

So this one day… Jack and I were moving into a new house. There was Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Smiley, Slenderman, Jane, The Rake and me. We would all be living together from today. Oh well… This is going to turn into the most dangerous house on the planet. I grabbed my bags, walked into the house and picked a room. Laughing Jack followed and burst into the room.

"Aw man! Really, Jeff? You did this last time!" he groaned and plonked himself down on my bed.

"I know, but I got here first, so you're just going to have to deal with it" I laughed back at him. He tried to mock my laughter, but it came out too maniacal. "Oh Jack, how does it feel to not be able to laugh normally?" I teased.

"Oh, ha-ha. Hey, Jeff, how does it feel to never be able to look normal when you sleep?" and with that, he vanished. Fucking asshole. I started to unpack my things when Smiley trotted I and jumped up at me, barking.

"What is it, Smiley?" I asked him.

"Can I room with you? Can I can I can I?!" he repeated like a hyperactive child. I rolled my eyes at the talking dog. Yes, he's a dog and he talks.

"I guess… It's big enough I suppose!" I smiled softly at him as he jumped on my bed and started panting. "What is it you want, Smiley?" I asked.

"Well, food, hugs, a friend who is also a dog, and mainly, for you to scratch my belly, I can't reach!" he smiled innocently at me and wagged his tail. I chuckled softly and sat beside him, scratching his belly. He responded by sticking his tongue out and panting heavily. I chuckled lightly and sighed to myself.

"Y'know, Smiley, I can see this house becoming very dangerous very soon… I mean, with everyone that lives here, it's kinda imminent…" I said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, just scratch my belly dammit!" and so I did, for about an hour. Then he fell asleep.

When I walked downstairs, everyone else was just sitting around in the living room, staring at me. "What?" I asked. They all shook their heads in response. "Really? Not talking to me? Mature, really!" I sighed and then walked to the kitchen. I could hear someone following me, but I couldn't be bothered to check to see who it was. I walked to the kettle, put it on to boil and put a spoon full of coffee into a cup, waiting for the person to walk into my field of vision. I jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. "What do you want, Jack?"

"To tell you why everyone was staring, that's what I want…" he replied, looking rather shy for himself. I bit my lip and nodded for him to continue talking. "Well uh… We're all worried about you, Jeff… Like, really worried…" he looked at me for a response as the kettle finished boiling. I jumped down and poured the water in the cup with the coffee.

"Worried, huh?" I said, sounding quite settled. He nodded and looked down.

"Yeah… Since we killed that Evelyn girl you've just turned… Dare I say it…" He bit his lip hard and shook his head, "no, I can't do this… ask Slender…" he said before vanishing from sight.

"What the- JACK!" I yelled then sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, sipping at the beverage in my hand. I avoided the others for the remainder of the night, retiring to my room after about an hour and a half. I walked over to the bed and smiled at my dog, lying beside him and scratching his head, he made a soft noise in his sleep as the smile on his face grew. I lay my head on my pillow and stared at the ceiling, eventually falling asleep.

I awoke to the sound of maniacal laughter. I rolled my eyes and just stayed in bed, looking at Smiley and ruffling the fur on his head. He grunted then woke up and glared at me. "My owner is mean" he pouted then lay down again, sniffing. "By the way, Jack's making peppermint tea." He nodded at me, his smile growing.

"Peppermint tea? Okay bye Smiley you can sleep some more yeah bye" I spilled out and then walked downstairs, practically sprinting to Jack. "I have been informed that a certain Laughing Jack is brewing some peppermint tea, may Jeff have some?" I smiled innocently at him and he laughed softly.

"Yeah, sure thing! So I was wondering," he handed a cup to me, "wanna go out and… Y'know, kill some people tonight? I think our joint work is the best!" he chuckled and sipped at his cup, smiling menacingly at me. I smirked a little and looked over at him.

"What if I do? What's in this for me?"

"Everyone will have normal expectations of you again? How does that sound to you?" he blinked and stared at me.

"I uh… Yeah, I guess…" he smiled and nodded, walking over to me and patting my shoulder.

"Good boy…" he laughed his evil laugh and walked to his room again. I sighed and put my tea down, walking to my room and looking at the dog on the bed.

"Smiley, wanna go walkies?" I asked him and his head shot up, nodding quickly and barking. "Really? You don't want to go outside? N'aww, ain't that a pity.." I teased him and he groaned.

"Take me outside, dick head." He demanded. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door, Smiley following closely. I pulled my hood up to hide my identity, looking around cautiously as Smiley ran off. Probably chasing a Rabbit or something. I shrugged it off and kept walking down the street. The street was littered with the biggest, fanciest houses I'd ever seen! I could probably do a bit of robbery and make a fortune once I'd killed the suckers! I called of Smiley and he ran over to me, blood dripping from his chin.

"Good boy!" I laughed and scratched his chin. "Pick a house, any house" I told him and he ran up to a house. "You know how to do this, yeah?" he nodded and pointed a paw to the door. "Yeah I know, I know" I laughed and knocked on the door, making it sound quite panicked. A young woman answered the door and gasped when she saw us. "He-Help up? M-My dog… He got at-tacked! I-I tried to he-help, but the other do-og got my face to-too!" She nodded quickly and stepped aside, telling us to come in. I stepped inside after Smiley and shut the door, locking it and throwing the key, Smiley chasing it and swallowing it.

"Wh-What's going on?" The woman stared and looked between me and my pet. I drew my knife from my pocket and rested it against the woman's lips.

"Shhh, sh sh sh… Just go to sleep…" I smirked evilly before grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking hard, causing her to scream out in pain. "No point screaming, nobody can save you now" I laughed as I slowly pushed the tip of the knife to the point between her eyes. She gulped and looked at me, tears streaming down her face as she cried hard.

"Pl-Please! Sp-Spare me!"

"I don't think so, I promised my doggie a meal" I chuckled and slowly pushed the knife into her skull, her screams louder than anything I'd heard before. Then she stopped struggling. I retrieved the knife from the girl's brain and looked at Smiley. "There you go Smiley, feast away!" I chuckled and looked around the house for anything valuable, pushing as much of it as I could in the pocket of my hoodie. Smiley ran over to me and barked happily at me. "You don't have to act anymore; you can talk if you please." I chuckled.

"Thank you!" he let out an exasperated sigh and laughed. "Can we go back now, Jeff?" he looked up at me, seemingly pleading me.

"Okay, but be quick, someone will have heard her screaming and called the cops…" I looked at him then went out of the back door, hoping the woman's fence after lifting Smiley over. We walked back to the house with Smiley singing 'Pop goes the weasel' on an endless loop, much to my annoyance. "Smiley, have you been spending time with Jack without me knowing?" he nodded and smiled.

"Yeahyeah! Kiddies are tasty!" he laughed demonically, I shrugged it off. We continued walking and the singing started again, I couldn't help but sing along.

"All around the Mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey stopped to pull up his sock, POP!" I jumped in front of Smiley and caused him to jump, I laughed, "Goes the weasel!"

"I hope I've told you, you're a dick." He glared at me then ran to our house, scratching at the door. "Let me in, guys, let me in let me in let me in!" Jack opened the door and laughed at the dog.

"Jeff, are yo-…" he stopped when he saw the blood covering my hoodie, "talk to me, now…" I walked inside and followed Jack to his room, watching him lock it and swallowing hard. Am I in trouble? I sat on his bed and looked at him.

"Jack, what's up? Why did you lock the door? Have I done something wrong?" I asked, waiting for his reply.

"Nothing's up, I locked it so nobody interrupts us, and yes, you have… You went out and killed people without my permission."

"I killed one pe- without your permission? I don't need your permission!" I yelled at him.

"Yes you do, you're mine, no-one else's, mine! You can't leave this house without my permission, got it?" I looked at him and gulped.

"And what happens if I ignore you?" I regretted my question the precise moment it left my lips. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeff the Killer**

I awoke at around 5pm to the sound of Jack's laughter once more. I groaned and rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I grunted a bit then rubbed my head, looking around at the room I was in. Black and white stripes covered the walls along with the lyrics to 'pop goes the weasel'. Jack's room. How did I get here? I tried my hardest to remember how I'd ended up there, but I just couldn't put a finger on it. I walked to the door only to get pulled back by the hood of my jacked. I choked a little on the neck of the shirt and looked around. "Where are you, Jack?" I heard his laughter again and looked to the other side of the room. "SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled and then ran to the door again. He appeared in front of the door and glared at me.

"Get back on the bed. Now." He held his gaze, sounding more serious than I'd ever heard him be.

"No! Let me go! I have to see to Smiley an-.."

"No excuses, get on the bed." He blinked and then tilted his head to a ninety degree angle and grinned evilly. I gulped loudly and looked at him, clearly quite scared. He walked closer to me and pushed me back, making me stumble and fall back onto the bed. I looked up at him, shaking a bit.

"Jack, why are you doing this?" I asked shakily.

"Why? To teach you a lesson, that's why" he grinned evilly and tilted his head at me. "This should teach you to disobey me" he laughed maniacally and sat astride my lap, staring down at me. I widened my eyes, staring back.

"I didn't do anything wrong, bastard!" I yelled at him and started tearing up. "I did nothing wrong…"

"Shhhh… Just go to sleep, Jeff…." Then I blacked out again.

I woke up. This time, I wasn't in Jack's room, but my own. _'Hmm' _I thought _'could have been a dream…'. _I stumbled out of my bed and walked down to the living room, rubbing my head. When I walked in, again, everyone was sitting around. Everyone except Jack. I frowned a bit and sat beside Jane, making her immediately stand up and bolt across the room. "Jane, it's been like, 12 years since I killed your parents, and you still can't even sit beside me?" she shook her head quickly.

"N-No! I'll never be able to forgive you!" she yelled then ran out. I sighed as Slender sat beside me and looked at me. I think he did anyway. He stayed silent and pulled me into his side before speaking.

"What's up, Jeff?" he asked me, sounding genuinely concerned. I shook my head and pulled away from him, sighing loudly.

"I don't know… I had a really fucked up dream… Jack was being all possessive and then he like, kidnapped me and wouldn't let me leave his room an- it was real, wasn't it?" he nodded slowly and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"He's… Something's happened to him, alright?" he nodded once then walked out.

I avoided Jack and the others for the rest of the day. Well, all of them but Smiley, of course. We sat in my room, talking about nothing and laughing and joking about until, eventually, Smiley fell asleep. I sighed a little and scratched his head as he slept the smile across his face widening. I smiled softly at my dog then started to yawn a little myself. I lied back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling myself start to drift off.

When I woke up, I looked around. No sign of Smiley. _'oh', _I thought, _'that's unusual…'. _I walked from my room to the living area and looked around, calling out to Smiley. After about half an hour of searching the house, I gave up. The Rake, from nowhere, walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"We've all been looking for him… He's not here…" he informed me.

"I- oh…" I replied, looking down, "How long's he been gone?"

"Since you fell asleep. We're all going out to look for him, wanna join us?"

"Is Laughing Jack going?" I asked, looking at The Rake, my eyes wide.

"No… he's gone too… But we're more concerned about Smiley. He never-…"

"Never leaves the house, I know, he's my dog. Remember?" I sighed and looked down. "Whatever, let's just go…" he nodded and we proceeded out of the house. Me first, followed by The Rake, then Jane, then Slender, then, lastly, Eyeless Jack. No sign of Laughing Jack. I smiled to myself and started walking around the street, hood up. "Smiiiillleeeyyyy!" I called out to the vast wasteland of the thick street air. "Where aaarrrreeee yooooouuu?" I chewed on my lip and kept looking.

An hour had passed and we'd still had no sign of Smiley. I was staring to give up hope and I was getting really worried. We had searched just about everywhere and we still hadn't seen him at all. That's when we heard it. The faintest of barks. Smiley. I ran to the bush I heard the sound come from and kneeled beside it, holding my hand out for him to smell me. He slowly lifted his head and s niffed at my hand before walking out of the bush and nuzzling up to my chest.

"Jeff? Is jack with you?"

"Laughing Jack, no, Eyeless Jack, yes… We've all been worried about you…"

"L-Laughing Jack.. He-… He was trying to kill me, Jeff…" I blinked and stared at my pet. Jack had tried to kill him?

"Did he hurt you? Did he do anything? You aren't like, bleeding or anything, are you?" I asked, all of my questions kind of merging into one.

"I'm fine… just a little shaken…" He nodded, "I just… I just ran!" he wrapped his arms around my neck and whined, just like a dog does when he's pleased to see his owner. I nodded and picked him up, holding him close to me.

"C'mon, I'll see if Ben will let us stay with him for a while, that sound okay?" he nodded and yawned loudly. After about five minutes had passed, Smiley, as usual, had fallen asleep. I smiled softly at him and ran a hand through his fur. I walked to Ben's door and knocked three times. I waited about a minute before he opened the door.

"Hey, Jeff, what's brought you here?" he asked.

"Laughing Jack." I answered simply. He nodded and stepped aside, motioning for me to step inside. I stepped inside and laid Smiley on one of the sofas. "He's turned…. Really, mega, super evil… Even around the house…" Ben sighed and shook his head.

"How do you even put up with him? Seriously?"

"We're all asking ourselves the same question…" I replied. he nodded and walked to his kitchen.

About 2 hours later, Smiley woke up and ran around the house, barking at everything in the house, yelling 'where am ?! at me every two seconds. I explained everything, that just made him incredibly fucking hyper.

"Smiley, you're cute, but you're better when you're asleep!" I scratched his head, making him glare at me.

"Jeff, have I told you, you are a complete asshat?" he blinked and laughed, "Oh yeah, on multiple occasions!"

"Whatever, just go to sleep!" I said, making him whimper. "Oh.. I didn't mean it like that Smiley…"

"S'fine, I need more sleep.." he said before curling up and falling asleep almost instantly.I walked to the guest room and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

"Why's Jack acting so funny? What the fuck has gotten into him? Wait… What _**has**_ gotten into him?" I chewed on my lip and thought hard. "Possession… Is that like, actually a thing?"

"Yes, yes it is.." Ben said, standing at the bottom of my bed suddenly.

"SHIT! BEN!" I laughed a little, "Don't sneak up on me! Do I look like Link to you?"

"I guess not, but it is extremely possible that Jack could be possessed…" he blinked a few times then sat beside me. "You seem really upset about all of this with Jack… Like, _really _upset about it.."

"I… Do?" I tried to blink, remembering I had no eyelids.

"Yeah… Do you have a thing for him?" he bit his lip nervously, looking at me.

"Psh, psh, psh, psh, psh, psh, no…" I replied, blushing fluorescent red.

"Tell him, if he feels the same way, maybe that'll lift the possession…"

"Are you… Sure?" I asked and looked at him. He just nodded then vanished from sight. "Ben! At least look after Smiley while I go talk to him?"

"Fine! Just go!" he called to me and I nodded, running out of the house and walking the familiar path to the mansion. I stepped out of the house and pulled my hood over my face. Looking around to where I was walking, I kept true to my trail. I saw a house. A house that had no lights on. It looked… Abandoned. Maybe the owner had someone watching a pet? I listened as close as I could and heard faint music flowing from the house. Smirking to myself, I walked to the door, seeing it was slightly ajar. One stop on my way back wouldn't hurt, right? I slowly pushed the door open and looked around, taking slow, quiet steps. I drew the knife from my pocket and walked up the stairs. I listened… I heard slow, steady breathing, as if someone was asleep. Grinning, I walked to the room in which I assumed the sound was coming from. I smirked. Pushing the door open slowly, it creaked. I widened my eyes and walked in through the small gap I had made. The man in the bed stirred a little, turning over in his sleep and sighing. I stood beside him. Looking down at him, I raised the knife to his throat. He woke up and raised his hands to his throat, eyes wide and trying to move away. I gripped his wrists and laughed at him. "Hey, don't struggle, that won't help you.."

"Who… Who are you?" he stared up at me, tears welling in his eyes.

"The name's Jeffrey, but that won't matter in a few seconds…"

"W-Why..?"

"Because it's time for you to go to sleep." I nodded once and dug the knife into his throat, slowly piercing the flesh as he screamed horrifically. I chuckled then tore the knife through his throat, watching him reach for his throat as he slowly bled to death. I tilted my head and admired my work. "Hmm… Not too bad…" I laughed, walking out of the house and continuing on my way home. I walked down the street, whistling Twisted Nerve and smirking to myself. As I walked home, I looked around, taking in the streets details. I looked al to familiar. This is where I lived when my parents were here… I looked for my old house and chewed my lip, walking to the door as I found it. I stood at the door. The windows had been boarded up and the 'Crime Scene Investigation' tape still over the door. I looked under the mat for the spare key that was left there. I grabbed the key, unlocked the door and walked inside. Silence. The stench of stale blood lingered in the air. After all these years, it still felt like home to me. I ran to my old room and lay on the bed. Smiling to myself, I cuddled the teddy beside y bed and sighed happily. I was home. After a few minutes, I stood up and walked into Liu's room. I looked at all the posters sill o his walls, the clothes sill in his closet, the games that sill lined his shelves, the blood that still stained his sheets… I sighed a little and kissed my teddy, leaving it on his bed. "I'm sorry, Liu…" I sighed softly, deciding it would be best if I went home. I walked out of the house, locking the door behind me and putting the key in my pocket.

After about half an hour, I got home. I chewed my lip nervously and walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil and putting a peppermint tea bag into a cup. Of course, Jack appeared beside me. "Oooh Peppermint! Make me one, Jeffrey." He demanded. I nodded and shakily got a cup and tea bag out for him. Now, I had to try lifting this possession… Wish me luck!


End file.
